Rough Takeoff
by DigiExpert
Summary: Part of my young!Aaeru series. Her first day as a cadet was eventful... to say the least. One comment starts all the commotion, and Aaeru finds cadets aren't quite so friendly toward nonbelievers.


**Finally, the last key fic in this series that I originally wanted to do. Of course, doing this fic brought about ideas for fics in the series that involve a younger Aaeru. They'd end up connecting to this fic in a way, which I think would be really great. Anyway, enjoy :)**

Aaeru sighed, picking at the fabric on her jumper. It stretched in her fingers, flying back against her skin when she released it. She'd just put the cadet uniform on and already felt uncomfortable in it. Sliding off her bunk, she landed lightly on the floor. The room she was in was lit only by the sunlight streaming through the windows, and it was eerily quiet. She was in the dormitory that she would share with the other cadets her age. It was very small, as the village didn't have too many cadets nearby. No one else was around at the moment; all the other girls were in morning classes.

Her next stop was the dux's office. She had been told to report there after unpacking her things and changing her clothes. He would show her to her morning classes, and assign someone to show her the ropes around the temple. It sounded like a lot of work. She found him sitting behind the desk, looking through a stack of papers.

"Ah, I see you found your way back," he remarked. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd run away."

What exactly was he trying to say? She hadn't planned to do that. "No. I was unpacking." She hadn't had much to put away. She had mostly just wanted to loathe the uniform. "Do I have to wear this?" she asked, pulling at the fabric.

The dux did not even look up. "The uniform identifies you as a cadet. It's a rule that you wear it at all times. Now, you'll begin attending classes today and following the schedule of the other cadets." He looked down at the papers once more. "I'm afraid I cannot show you around. However, I've found a cadet who will show you your classes and how things work around the temple." He looked toward the door. "Cadet Yunet, please enter."

Aaeru watched as another girl around her age entered the room. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and striking blue eyes. Her uniform was the same, save for the pink sash around her waist. She bowed toward the dux.

"Show Aaeru to her classes and make sure she learns the rules of the temple, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"So what's it like here?" asked Aaeru as she followed Yunet outside.

"It's like a clock. You do as you're instructed and give your prayers to Tempus Spatium." She frowned as Aaeru made a face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't believe in Tempus Spatium."

The look of shock on the cadet's face surprised Aaeru. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"How do you not believe in Tempus Spatium?" the girl finally managed to sputter. "You're training to be a Sibylla and pray to the skies as a priestess…and you don't believe?"

Aaeru shrugged her shoulders. "I just want to fly."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Geez, what's your problem?"

"You're the one with a problem. Don't talk to me. I'm only doing this because the dux asked me too."

Yunet's attitude toward Aaeru had quickly changed, and Aaeru didn't get it. Why did she have to believe like everyone else? She didn't believe, and didn't want to. Their walk continued in silence as Yunet let her to the first class, one on the history of Simulacrum. Aaeru was given her textbook and some materials before being shown to her seat. And thus, her schooling as a cadet began.

Word quickly spread about Aaeru's lack of faith that day. She noticed other girls whispering about her behind their hands and giggling. Whenever she turned to look at them, they just glared at her and walked away. In the dining hall, she sat by herself at a table, which she really didn't mind. There was a large window nearby, with a perfect view of the clear blue sky. She focused her attention on it instead of the clusters of girls that had made her the hottest topic amongst the cadets. The clouds lazily strolled past, heading nowhere in particular. A Simoun flew past, supposedly heading off to pray in the sky. That's where Aaeru wanted to be. She felt more trapped in this place of holy ground than she had on the farm.

The afternoon was much the same as the morning, except the class was different. This particular class was on Tempus Spatium. Aaeru resolved to not pay attention to the teacher speaking at the front of the room. She didn't hear the first part of the question a cadet asked, her eyes focused on the world beyond the window.

"What if a cadet doesn't believe in Tempus Spatium?" asked Yunet, her gaze on Aaeru. She smirked until she realized that Aaeru wasn't even looking at her.

"The person wouldn't even be accepted as a cadet. Tempus Spatium would never give the blessing to a non-believer."

"What if there was an exception?" pressed Yunet, continuing on.

"There wouldn't be an exception. No one would be admitted who didn't believe in Tempus Spatium," replied the teacher, sighing. It was a question he heard at least once during the period of his class.

"What about Aaeru? She doesn't and she's a cadet."

At this, Aaeru's attention turned to Yunet. She looked at her, boredom easily readable in her features. Why had the girl spoken her name? Did she want to talk about Aaeru's lack of faith some more? Ironically, yes.

The teacher looked up at his newest student. He'd heard the word around the temple amongst the various teachers, and then had received word from the dux about the special case cadet. Now his students had questioned the cadet's acceptance, and he would have to diffuse the situation before it became worse. "Tempus Spatium was able to see into her heart and read her true feelings."

Aaeru stared blankly at him for a few moments before bursting into laughter. That was the best thing she'd heard all day. She slapped her hand on the table and grinned. "Good joke. Truth is, I just wanna fly. And I'm gonna do it too." She pointed to her chest with her thumb. "You wait and see!"

Sighing, the teacher tried to concoct another approach. The cadet wasn't going to make it easy for him. He'd tried to protect her with his original response, but she was too dense to figure that out. "Tempus Spatium always has a reason for choosing a cadet. If I do not have faith that Tempus Spatium had a reason for it, then I am denying that Tempus Spatium's actions are the right path."

Yunet looked at the teacher, scrutinizing him. Finally, she nodded. "I see…but I should believe it, even if it doesn't seem right?"

"Yes. It may not seem right now, but later on, we'll all be enlightened." He glanced up at the clock. "It appears that is all the time we have for class today. You are dismissed to temple."

The girls filed out of the room, all headed to the temple for an evening mass before being dismissed from duties for the day. Aaeru followed behind, the very last one to leave the classroom. No one spoke to her, or glanced in her direction. No matter what the teacher had said, it wouldn't change the attitudes of the other cadets.

She entered the temple and took a seat near the back. She fooled with her hands, uncertain of what to do with herself. She had never been to a service at a temple before. Her grandpa had never taken her inside of one before, though he'd taken her to the prayer ceremonies performed by the Simouns before. Her eyes wandered around the room, but no one made eye contact with her.

In the front, a soft chorus of voices drifted up and above, and she turned her attention back toward them. She soon realized they were singing a song to glorify Tempus Spatium. She rolled her eyes. It must be great to be a god. As they finished, the dux took over, giving a sermon about Tempus Spatium's will and choices that the deity made that didn't always make sense. Had Aaeru been more perceptive, she might have realized that the dux was indirectly referring to her. As it was, she was more focused on willing the time to run faster. Dismissal for the evening simply couldn't come fast enough.

After the sermon, another round of songs were offered up, some involving the cadets. The event ended with a long prayer. Aaeru watched as the cadets around her bowed their heads and closed their eyes. She didn't copy them, instead staying as she was. Just before the prayer ended, she caught the eye of the dux. Aaeru didn't look away. Heads were raised and eyes opened. No one realized what had just happened.

In her bed that evening, Aaeru found she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but sleep wouldn't come to her. Slamming her fist into the pillow, she sat up in bed. The rest of the girls had long ago fallen asleep. Aaeru turned and slid off the bed, quietly padding across the wooden floors. They were cold against her bare feet, but she didn't mind. She opened the door and slipped into the hallway before heading outside in the dark night.

The sky was full of stars, and Aaeru breathed in deeply, enjoying the cool mountain air. She spotted a bench nearby and headed for it. She lay down on it, placing her hands behind her head. Her first day at the temple had not been at all what she had expected, even though she didn't know what to expect in the first place. Already she'd made a name for herself, and all because she didn't believe the same as the other girls. It made no sense to her. She didn't find it to be such a big deal. She was who she was, and nothing more.

She saw movement in the stars overhead, and despite feeling childish about it, made a wish on the shooting star. She closed her eyes, just as she used to with her grandpa and wished for what she wanted most- a chance to prove to the other cadets that she was more than just someone who lacked faith and belief. She would prove them wrong. A smirk crossed her face, steeped in determination to accomplish her goal. They'd see what she really could do.


End file.
